Five Times defied
by checkered squares
Summary: Hey everyone this is a one shot thingo. i had the thought today. ok it is a basic over view of harrys sad life so far. it then moves into the final battle. harry has to say good bye to ginny and send her away but she stays. blah blah blah... read and revi


Disclaimer: I own nothing here, just the plot.

It was the hot morning of July thirty-first in 1989 when a little boy with unruly black hair was brought into the world. He had two happy and supportive parents that looked over him. Sadly this came to an end before he could turn the age of one. This little boy had no parents. He was sent off to live with his aunt and uncle and their nasty little boy.

Harry James Potter was this little boy's name; he spent most of his childhood running from his cousin Dudley Dursley, his aunt and uncle's only son. On a gloomy July night in the year 2000 Harry Potter turned eleven. It was this night where everything changed for this sad little boy. He was a wizard that belonged in an alternated world full of magic and mystery.

He was whisked away by the half giant Hagrid, the Hogwarts grounds keeper. He was taken to get his school supplies then left once again at his aunt and uncles house until the day arrived for Harry to reach his freedom of a new life away from the on-going abuse from Dudley.

It was in Harry's first year where he first encountered Voldemort, who had once again tried to kill him. It was here where he learned the dreadful truth about his parents, that the wizard there in front of him had killed his parents, that Hagrid was right, that his relatives were wrong. His parents were killed by one of the most famous and dangerous wizard of all time.

Harry left that battle with some scars and a new memory. He returned back home again to face his cousin only to be rescued by his best friend Ronald Weasley, he spent the rest of his break there and returned to school. Where he was alone again, everyone was against him and thought him to be the one behind all of the attacks at the school. But unluckily for Harry, he met Voldemort again and once again he triumphed again, saving some one who was close to him and his best friend. Ginny Weasley. Harry left this battle with memories and a sword which now lays resident in the headmistress's office.

It was in Harry's third year where he ran away and then returned back to Hogwarts to find that there was supposedly a mass murderer after him, but in reality this man was after scabbers the rat. Harry soon learned that this man was Sirius Black, the man sent to Azkaban for the murder of thirteen innocent people and allegedly selling his parents off to the dark lord. How wrong everyone was. Harry rescued his godfather and the hippogriff dubbed Buckbeak.

Harry returned home again that summer, to find that his cousin had been put on a diet. He however never followed this. It was also in this summer where Harry got to see the once in a life time chance, the Quidditch World Cup. Unfortunately, trouble struck again with the camp site being terrorised by death eaters and then the dark mark being cast into the sky. Harry started school that year with a heavy burden on his shoulders, he had some how been elected to compete in the tri wizard tournament. Making it through every challenge, evening trying to ask out girls would have been hard enough for this fourteen year old. But no it wasn't. Cedric and Harry tied for the cup and her transported to the grave yard of Tom Riddle Senior, and what would soon be the place of Voldemorts resurrection. Cedric was killed and soon after, Harry and Tom Riddle fought it out. Lucky for Harry he escaped, the part that Voldemort had planned that Harry would never return. Harry made sure that every one knew that the dark lord was back before being whisked away for questioning by one of his own minions in disguise… as the defence against the dark arts teacher.

The next year brought the saddest that Harry could remember, he had been tapped into by he-who-must-not-be-named and was taken advantage of. He had seen his godfather being tortured and went to the false rescue of nothingness. Only to have his godfather rescue him and risk his own life, which was sadly taken.

It was Harry's sixth year that was the difficult one. Harry and Dumbledore went about destroying Horcruxes and likes of Voldemort, discovering his past and using this as an advantage to use against he dark lord in the final battle. Unfortunately towards the end of this Dumbledore, the closest man to being a father to Harry was killed.

Saddened by the whole affair Harry vowed to his best friends and girlfriend, Hermione, Ron and Ginny that he was not returning to Hogwarts for his final year. He was going to Godric's Hollow. To see where he had lived a small portion of his life, to see where his parents had lived.

It was here where the whole sad sorry tale began. Harry was walking around the small quite suburb looking at all the houses, wandering where his own once stood. After walking for along time up and down streets not knowing where his feet were taking him, Harry looked around and found himself in a graveyard. He looked at the gravestones in front of him. His parents where resting in peace where he now stood. He knelt down to read the stones laid out like a book;

_Here lies James and Lily Potter. _

_Two of the Bravest people that the world should have seen. They were loved by friends and Family. Until their untimely and unfair End, lest we forget the couple from down the bend._

_We will never forget._

A tear silently fell down his cheek. Harry prepared to stand when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his girlfriend Ginny.

"I told you not to come. Voldemort will be here any second." Whispered Harry.

"I had to see you Harry. I can't let you go. I love you and always will. Please don't do this." Cried Ginny

"I have to, to save you, your family and the world. I must do what I think is right Ginny. So please save yourself and leave me now." Said Harry kissing Ginny a small good bye and pushing her away.  
She broke down in tears in front of Harry. It pained him to let a loved one go. But it was for the best. He looked up when he heard her gasp. Her eyes were wide and she pointed behind him. Harry turned.

There on the other side of the graveyard stood Voldemort, cape blowing in the breeze, twenty or so minions gathered behind him.

"You were foolish to come by yourself Potter. But prepare to meet your end." Snarled Riddle.

"I am never alone Tom. Not as long as I have faith that others will be here with me." replied Harry in a would be calm voice as he took out his wand.

"Prepare to die little Harry." Whispered Voldemort.

"I have no intention of dying tom, it is you who should be scared." Harry said. The pair fought out for what seemed an age. Soon the order came and everyone was duelling. After hours, and many unfair deaths it was down to Harry verses Voldemort and Ginny, Lupin backing him up. Lupin was leaning up against a tomb stone sporting a badly broken leg but had his wand all the same. Ginny stood their wand out looking at her boyfriend, who was in actual fact her fiancé. Harry and Voldemort were glaring at each other ten meters apart, breathing heavily.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Tom Riddle, Harry flinched. He saw the flash of green light through squinted eyes, he was not dead. He opened his eyes. Lupin lay their immobile and emotionless. He was dead.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" Harry screamed and started to fire all the curses he knew at Voldemort. He had tired out the old powerful wizard. In turn he too was loosing his energy.

"You do not know what it is you mess with Potter," spat Voldemort, he pointed his wand at Ginny, "avada kedavra" he said. There was a blinding flash and Ginny fell lifeless to the ground.

Harry screamed out in rage. His fiancé was dead, his Ginny was dead. He regained his composure and pointed his wand at the late Tom Riddle.

"It is time your life came to an end Tom." Snarled Harry, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Once again there was another blinding flash of green light and Voldemort was gone. Harry looked around at the battle field which was a graveyard. There were dead bodies every where, blood spilled everywhere. And the evening fog was coming over. He cried out his heart. He ran towards Ginny's lifeless body. He looked at her angelic face and cried even louder. He was alone yet again. His friends had died. His new family, the order had died and now his lover, his fiancé had died.

He felt that now, it was his turn to leave this life. He raised his wand and turned it upon him self.

"Avada Kedavra." He said to himself. And for the last time that night, a blinding green light was seen at the grave yard. Harry Potter was dead. Though not many knew this. Across the country in houses around the cities, there were wizards raising their glasses, muttering once again like they had sixteen years ago, 'To the boy who _had_ lived.' A simple toast that was shared amongst most after the final fight.

Now if you were ever to pass through the Godric's Hollow Cemetery, you would see several white crosses that had wands on them spreading out behind the other graves. If you forwarded along the graves and found James and Lily's grave, you would see two new additions. Harry and Ginny were finally together. If you peered down at the tomb stone today that held the details of Harry and Ginny you would turn away teary eyed. For it reads;

_Here lies the boy who had lived. The boy who had saved so many at the risk of others and his own life. He here lies happy at last, beside the people he loves, his parents and his fiancé. The boy who lived has made his happy ending come true. We lift our glasses each year on the day where he had concurred and saved the magic reality. We raise our glasses muttering his name and praise him above all others. We will never forget the 'boy who lived.'_

A/N: if you have read this please review. It is only a one shot. Sorry to most. I had the idea on the spur of the moment today as I was doing an assignment. Normally I would stay away from Ginny Harry fics because they are way too predictable and boring. But as I said, it really only worked for these characters hence the story. Please review.

Checkered Squares.


End file.
